


Capabilities

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, marianne birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Marianne is exploring the ruins of Garreg Mach when she gets an unexpected visit from Leonie, who wants to seeeverythingMari is capable of.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Marianne Birthday 2020





	Capabilities

**Author's Note:**

> For Marianne Birthday Celebration! Prompt: Surprise. I wrote two rarepairs for this event. Both have like 25 fics only. Love giving these kinds of pairings some love!

Marianne paced among the bones of her former school. It lay splintered around her like broken bones, as though she was walking through the carapace of some formerly great beast. 

The training room remained stalwart in its purpose, at least. Weapon racks yet stood, displaying training swords and practice spears waiting for wielders. The sandy floor didn’t look much different with a little extra dust on it. And if some of the training dummies lay on the ground instead of standing upright, that might have just been a consequence of a student’s practice. 

But there were no more students. Not here, at least.

Marianne was grazing her fingertips over the weapons on display when footsteps scuffled against the stone of the entryway. 

“Looking for a fight?” 

Marianne turned to the voice. “Not particularly, no.”

Leonie smirked. She was roguish with her braid over one shoulder and her hardy leather armor. She’d returned visibly changed, boasting of her adventures as a mercenary and displaying lattices of new scars. 

Leonie swaggered into the room and stood beside Marianne. She rubbed a finger over her lips before selecting a sword. 

“Come on,” Leonie said. “You were always decent with a sword, right?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Marianne said. She backed away a step, but Leonie was undeterred. 

“Yeah, you were. Don’t think I don’t remember. Gimme a decent fight. I could use the exercise.”

Marianne doubted that. Leonie’s arms were lean and strong even at rest. Still, Marianne selected a sword.

Leonie’s grin spread. She stepped back, falling into a ready pose. “Knew you had some fight in you.”

Marianne didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure why she was doing this, why she was so easily baited into this little bout. Perhaps Leonie’s enthusiasm was simply undeniable. She’d always had a sort of draw, a pull, that relentless energy dragging everyone toward her. 

Marianne admired it more than she could say. Leonie always had a kind word for the people around her. She always had a joke or a story ready. She wasn’t … sullen. Sad. “Dreary” is how Marianne’s father sometimes phrased it.

“On your guard,” Leonie said.

Marianne eased into a sword fighting stance. Her dress wasn’t the ideal garb for fighting; it narrowed her footing a little. Yet when Leonie charged Marianne steadied her balance and met it.

Their dulled blades collided with a clatter. Leonie just kept pushing, backing away only to drive back in, swinging from side to side, poking at Marianne’s defense in search of a weakness.

Once, Leonie seemed to slip past Marianne’s defenses. But she either missed her opening or purposely ignored it, for she leapt back the next instant. 

As the fight wore on, both of them dancing back and forth across the sandy floor, Marianne became more and more convinced that Leonie had intentionally ignored her opportunity. But why? Why did she want to drag this out longer? What could she hope to get from a silly little practice fight against someone who was clearly not her match in this regard?

Marianne’s thoughts left her open again and this time Leonie couldn’t possibly miss it. She moved in and Marianne stumbled back, tripping over her hem as she attempted to escape. 

She fell to the sand with an oof and Leonie leapt on top of her. Marianne lay on her back, Leonie’s practice sword against her throat. 

“I know you know how to use that thing,” Leonie said. “Don’t pretend.”

“I wasn’t pretending.” 

“If you say so, but you could have beaten me.” 

Marianne paused, running over the fight in her mind. 

“Think,” Leonie pushed.

And then Marianne saw it. There _had been_ an opening. Leonie hadn’t missed her opportunity – she’d retreated in fear of Marianne’s blade. The moment that had left Marianne open had also given her her best chance to end the bout in her favor. 

She hadn’t taken it though.

Leonie was still sitting on her, but she tossed her sword aside. 

“You’re a good fighter, Marianne,” she said. “If you believed that, you’d be an even better fighter.”

“How do you know?” 

“I’ve watched you,” Leonie said. “Even when we were just students, I would see you in our little missions with the professor and stuff. You were good. I always wondered why you hung back and didn’t use it. I think you’re just afraid.”

“Of course I’m afraid of my enemies.”

“No,” Leonie said, shaking her head. “Not of that. You’re afraid of yourself. You’re afraid of overestimating yourself and finding out you’re wrong. Isn’t that the case?”

Marianne swallowed. She didn’t know how to reply. Leonie’s words struck her harder than any sword, lodging in her chest. 

Leonie leaned down, her face close, her heat brushing against Marianne’s skin. 

“Let me show you what you’re capable of.”

She did not explain. She merely leaned the rest of the way down, pressing her lips against Marianne’s, pushing her down with her mouth. 

Marianne startled, murmuring against Leonie’s mouth. Leonie was just as relentless as she’d been with a sword. This time, however, Marianne was prepared to fight back.

She flipped them both over, landing on top of Leonie. Leonie lay there startled for a moment, then a wide grin broke out across her face.

“See?” she said. “I knew you had it in you.”

That impulsive move unlocked something within Marianne. She dove for Leonie’s mouth, but quickly moved down her neck, tugging aside her tunic to kiss at her collar as well. Leonie gasped beneath her and rolled her hips. It was an invitation and Marianne accepted.

She didn’t pause or slow. Now that the momentum was building, Marianne urged herself to stay in motion lest she lose her grasp on whatever drove her. 

She tugged at belts and laces, almost frantic in her attempt at getting Leonie’s pants down off her hips. 

“Whoa, Marianne, a-are you s--”

Leonie’s words broke into a gasp as Marianne got her mouth on her pussy. Leonie arched against Marianne’s lips as Marianne licked her open. Leonie was already warm, perhaps from their brief exercise, though even more heat built as Marianne worked. 

A hand wound through Marianne’s hair. “Fuck, Mari, y-you’re good at that.” 

Marianne hummed her acknowledgment, but just kept going, using her fingers to open Leonie more and dig her tongue in deeper. Leonie was earthy and mellow, despite her sometimes boisterous personality. It was a pleasant contrast, almost soothing. Discovering something quiet and calm lurking within Leonie made Marianne want to ferret out more. 

She moved her tongue lower, lapping at the wetness at Leonie’s entrance. When she prodded, Leonie shuddered, her hand going tighter in Marianne’s hair. 

“Gods, Mari, shit,” Leonie said. “Come here. I need you.” 

Marianne wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but then Leonie sat up enough to move Marianne around. Leonie tossed Marianne’s skirt up higher, getting her pussy right over her face. It placed both of them in a position where they could lick the other. 

Marianne dove right back in. She hated the momentary break from devouring Leonie. This new position made it easy to suck at her clit, a move that instantly had Leonie moaning against her. 

Leonie’s groans pressed against Marianne as she started to lick at her, lapping up a heat and wetness that had built swiftly during this hurried exchange. 

Leonie’s fingers felt along Marianne’s cunt. At first Marianne thought she was simply exploring. Then a finger swirled around Marianne’s entrance. A tingling pleasure shot into Marianne’s gut. This time, she was the one pressing moans into skin, struggling to keep her tongue working as sensation rippled through her. 

“Mmm, you like that, huh?” Leonie said. “How about a little more then?”

Marianne moaned in response. Leonie pushed her finger in, aided by the slickness gathering on Marianne. Even one digit sent heat washing through Marianne’s body in pulsing waves. When Leonie started pumping, the heat grew, insistent and urgent. 

And all the while both of them kept their mouths working, licking and sucking and teasing. Marianne could scarcely discern the difference between her own moans and the ones reverberating through her body. Their pleasure melded together, mixed and stirred and goaded on by their flushed, writhing bodies. 

It thundered toward a peak. Marianne could taste it on her tongue, could feel it winding tight in her gut, could smell it in the musk scenting the training hall. It smelled like sex more than battle now, though perhaps this was just a slightly different sort of battle. They were still sparring, in a sense, still grappling for position, trying to prod at weaknesses while protecting themselves. 

There was no need to protect herself, though, Marianne realized. There was no need to remain on defense. Not here. Here, the greatest victory she might find would be through surrender.

So she did. Marianne let go, rocking back onto Leonie’s finger, sucking hard at her clit, moaning as loudly as she liked as Leonie thrust into her. Leonie sensed the change and groaned against Marianne, a sound of acknowledgment and joy, and suddenly the heat at Marianne’s mouth increased. It was so delicious, so unassuming and welcoming and warm. Even as Marianne neared a peak, she lapped up the taste of Leonie’s. 

Leonie bucked, mouth coming away from Marianne for a moment. The heat rose to a trembling crescendo that Marianne got to taste on her lips and tongue. She drank it down, let it wash through her – and then out. Leonie’s pleasure seemed to spark Marianne’s own, a ripple effect that had Marianne trembling and crying out atop Leonie until the mercenary licked up every last drop. 

Sweat and exhaustion rushed in in the wake of blissful release. When Marianne rolled off Leonie, they both remained there on the floor, bodies limp as they caught their breath.

Marianne marveled at what had come from this shattered, strange world, the gift she’d discovered within herself thanks to Leonie. She’d never thought to come here and fight, or to come here and find pleasure, yet she’d discovered both. 

Leonie shuffled around, then crawled up beside Marianne, petting her hair off her sweaty brow. 

“You’re a surprising one,” Leonie said. “You know that, Mari?” 

She didn’t. She was at least as shocked as Leonie, probably more. 

Marianne smiled. It wasn’t a bad surprise. It wasn’t a bad surprise at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
